villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell's Broken Angel
This story takes place just before Operation: SIM and The Gate of Genesis, and will introduce my newest character, Deathwalker, into the Multiverse, just in time for The New Kids on the Block saga. PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY: The Devil's Assassin ---- Prologue: The Hell-Spawned Murderer Screams sounded from the house at 60521 Maple Street. For inside the house was a young man with dead, hollow eyes and a silver gun in his right hand. "Mary! Take Esther and hide! I'll hold him off!" yelled a man's voice. "...but John..." "Now!" The woman named Mary hurried upstairs, and the figure found himself confronted by the man named John, who lunged at him with a kitchen knife. The figure swiftly dodged, and with a series of well-placed blows, brought John down onto the ground. Then the figure shot at the man's kneecap, crippling him. John yelled in agony. "I am not after you..." the figure said, "you can either stand down or continue to struggle. But if you get in my way, I will have to kill you." The figure then stepped over John and walked up the stairs, but found his ankle being grasped by John. "No... you won't... I won't let you...!" John snarled. A gunshot. John's hand went limp. The figure headed up the stairs, and found the woman named Mary moments later, hiding in a closet and holding her daughter Esther protectively. "Noooo!" she cried. "Stay away! STAY AWAY!" The figure looked on in silence for a moment. Then a gunshot split the air. The woman's cries stopped. "Mommy? Mommy!" cried the four-year old daughter, holding onto the body of her dead mother. "Forgive me, girl." the figure said. "But I had no choice." he placed his palm on the Mary's face and pulled his hand back; a glowing, white-blue mist seemed to follow his palm, being drawn out of the woman's body; the mist seemed to disappear into his hand. Then, with no trace of emotion on his face, he simply turned around and left, down the stairs, out of the house, disappearing into the shadows of the night. ---- Later, the figure found himself confronted by a larger figure obscured with total darkness. The only thing the figure could see were three pairs of eyes that glowed like lava. When he spoke, it was akin to three people speaking at once. "You've returned..." the voices said. "Yeah..." the figure said. Opening the palm of his hand, a glowing apparition of his last victim appeared- Mary- who then faded away into the darkness. "Does something bother you?" the three voices asked. "Do you not feel relieved spending time outside of Hell?" "No, it's just... why are you making me deliver the purest souls? This woman... she had a family... I had to kill her in front of her daughters eyes..." The three-voiced figure growled; the sound was akin to three feral beasts snarling at their prey. "...do you not remember the terms of our pact, Deathwalker? You kill, I spare you torment. You are an assassin of Hell; there is no room for empathy, or I will simply send you back to the depths. Am I clear?" "...Forgive me, Lucifer." Deathwalker responded. "I feel no empathy. I was merely curious." "For your sake, do not question me like that again." Lucifer commanded. "Now go." Chapter I: (Any character can start... we're starting in a city on Earth. Any city. This story happens just before Operation: SIM, so Earth is somewhat more technologically advanced.) Tulwar leaned against a mailbox. Killings on Maple Street. Again... ''He closed his eyes and tried to block out past memories. Standing up and stretching, he walked over to his car to make sure the girl they had found was still asleep. Peering though the tinted window he saw she was still passed out. He stolled back to mailbox and sat down. The bounty hunter glared angrily at his shadow. ''If this is related to you, I swear to God I'm getting an exorcist. ''The shadow flickered. Viro was already in the house looking for some leads. They both knew they wouldn't find much. And that's what they worried about. A few minutes later, he came back out of the house and hopped into the car. They drove off, and soon after the cops arrived. They wouldn't like what they would find. "It's exactly like before." the wolf sighed. "Except for the woman was shot... but even a dead body shouldn't look ''that lifeless." Tulwar pretended to be more focused on the road. After a minute he spoke up. "We need to stop it before it gets worse. We dodged a bullet last time... we won't be able to do it again. We'll probably need help." he said, his voice more nervous than usual. "I know. But we need to help her before we doing anything else." Viro stated, refering to the girl. Tulwar nodded, and a few minutes of silence passed. "Her name's Esther." he said finally, breaking the silence. "We'll have to take her somewhere safe for now. The cops weren't too kind to us last time. They won't be to her either. They just don't understand that just sometimes, fiction is fact." Tulwar shifted the gear and drove off into the city. ---- (Deathwalker: Please edit my post as much as you want. And you can post for Viro and Tulwar for a bit so you can get your story to where ever it it needs to be. I don't want to take over the details of your story or future characters. I trust you with my two characters, so post away. I'll edit more tonight, but it'll be late by then.) A gunshot followed by the sound of screams split the air, startling Tulwar and Viro. They could see that a short distance ahead , a figure was stooping over a body, placing his hand on the body's face. The figure then appeared to draw out a white-blue mist from the body's face using his hand. "There!" Viro pointed out. Tulwar brought the car to a screeching halt and kicked open the door. "You!" he called out angrily to the figure, taking care to also point his gun at him. "I'll bet you were the one responsible for the killings last night?" Viro snarled ferally, brandishing his claws. "We don't let murderers off so easily." he growled. The murderer stood up, facing Tulwar and Virogulo. "Please leave." he said. "Or I will be forced to send you to Hell before your time." "That's fine... I'll be going there eventually." Tulwar growled, before firing his gun at the figure. Inhumanly fast, the murderer leaned to the side, letting the bullet fly past him and strike a brick wall in the distance. "He dodged it..." Tulwar muttered in disbelief. "Careful, Tulwar." Viro said. "We don't want to hit any others..." "You've forced my hand..." the murderer said. A flaming portal opened up in the ground before him, and a large sword rose up from it. He took the sword, which was adorned with fiendish engravings, and pointed it at Tulwar. "Your only chance is to flee..." (Thanks for putting up with my nonsense... I'm a bit overwhelmed with class, and I lack time for any meaning-ful edits... You still have my cell phone number, right? Send me a text to give me a jump start on this story every once and a while. I'll try to make my edits more frequently now. ) "I'll be fine..." Tulwar said with a smirk. "It's you who should be worried about death." His shadow twitched and suddently shot out at the figure, trying to hold him in place. "Viro. Let's send this guy to the inferno." Viro nodded and charged forward, pulling an arm back to slice the figure to peices. "Fool... you don't understand..." the murderer says, before sinking into a flaming portal and rising nearby Tulwar; "...I'm already from the Inferno." He swings his blade at Tulwar. Viro leaped at the figure, but the man faded away and appeared next to Tulwar. "Watch out!" Tulwar didn't have time to react. He didn't even have time to flinch as the blade swung toward himself. His shadow flickered and a black figure shot out, and calmly caught the swords blade as if it were nothing. "Another one... from ''Hell.'''' '''Trench chuckled. He threw the sword away from group, and turned to face Tulwar. "How pethetic... Almost killed by a tortured soul... such as this!" No emotion, not even a hint of surprise passed over the murderer's face as he jumped back, and unveiled a silver gun from a holster in his jacket. "Shit..." Tulwar muttered before being draged into his own shadow by the demon. The bullets from the murderer's gun missed him by less than a second. Trench hurled the sword at the muderer, laughing maniacally. The figure, faster than perceptionally possible, leaned to the side, dodging the blade and snatching the weapon by it's handle. Trench laughed evily. "Oh! I remember... you! Oh... how you used to scream. I used to love torturing... you." He snapped his fingers, and the figure's shadow rose like ropes and binded him in place. "Our master... will need to send one stronger... than you... If he wants to accomplish our goals." Trench tried to take a step toward the figure, but found he could not. "Damn it... Tulwar. Stop... resisting! Just conform... to the darkness." The demon growled to himself. Stuborn little shit! '"Deliver ''Him '''a message... There are more obstacles... than he may of first believed. But we will still... perservere." With that, he grinned and disapated. The biddings on the figure vanished, and Tulwar appeared where Trench once stood, a pained look on his face. The murderer looks at Tulwar with a tiny spark of curiosity in his eyes. "Your shadow, it seems, underestimates my power." he says. "Tell me, where did it gain it's sentience?" While the others were distracted, a girl suddenly jumped onto the murderer, seeming as if she just fell out of the sky. The murderer, caught by surprise, drops his sword but takes hold of his gun. He sinks into a portal and reappears a small distance away. He points his weapon at the girl, then falters. "You've been spared, girl." he says. "No matter what my mission is, I will not kill those in their youth." The girl looks at the murdered. "I don't know who you are, but you don't seem all too friendly." She speaks, before cartwheeling towards Tulwar. "You're right- it isn't an assassin's job to be friendly." the murderer states. Category:Story Category:Supernatural